User blog:Magma-Man/Personal Game of the Year Awards 2014!
I know I'm not on this Wiki much anymore but eh this is still the best place to post these so here we go! Obviously I can't play every game so it is almost certain that there will be games that deserve mention that I won't be able to get but I'll try regardless! Budget ($5 - $20) Digital Game of the Year! A beautifully designed horror game that is one of the few that truly chilled me to the bone. Short but incredibly sweet, this trip through hell inspired by the developer's own battles with depression and mental illness is an experience I won't easily forget. It is *''Neverending Nightmares'' **Infinitap Games **Independent **$15 **'PC', Ouya Runner Up I may get alot of hate for this but I have to admit of all the releases around this price range that I've played no other game has more respect from me for its creativity and execution. This is a game that even before purchasing it recently during a sale was able to give me alot of enjoyment just from following fan theories and speculation about the world and story. Yes, it is *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' **Scott Cawthon **Independent **$5 **'PC' DLC of the Year My adventures with dlc this year were rather muted. Most games I found myself planning on getting the season pass but then never getting around to it. So this didn't have much competition but from the dlc I played this year this one was my favorite, capitalizing on one of my favorite elements of the game it was expanding and including a new game mode that became my favorite, it is *''Battlefield 4: Naval Strike'' **DICE **Electronic Arts **$15 **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC (New) Free-to-Play of the Year I was very pleasantly surprised by this release, it has become one of my most played games on Steam and the frequent updates and friendly developers are likely going to keep my coming back for a long while. It is *''Robocraft'' **Freejam **Independent **Free-to-Play **'PC' So Close Yet So Far I love this game. I really do. Unfortunate that it has so many problems that keep it out of my top ten and keep me from recommending it to anyone, and that it almost certainly will never get a sequel. *''Thief'' **Eidos Montreal **Square Enix **$60 **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC Biggest Disappointment FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *''Destiny'' **Bungie **Activision **$60 (Or $100 if you're a moron like me) **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4 Game that makes me want to throw up the most fart noises *''Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark'' **Edge of Reality **Activision **$60 **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, 'Wii U, PC Most Anticipated for 2015 *''Star Wars: Battlefront *''Bloodborne'' *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' *''Just Cause 3'' *''Doom 4'' People of the Year *Christina (fruitIoop) *Andrew (Damac1214) *George (900bv/TuleRune) Everyone who has been friendly to me has helped immensely and I thank you all for it no matter how small your contribution! This year in particular has been hard on me but you all make it better, and I thank you for that. Game of the Year OMG the anticipation is probably killing you, I wonder what it will be, it's not like I've been saying this will almost assuredly be my game of the year all year long or anything! *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' **Machine Games **Bethesda **$60 **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, '''PS4, PC From start to finish an absolutely fantastic game that combines great mechanics, great levels, great pacing, great writing, great voice acting, great visuals, great everything to make a fantastic experience that wastes no space and doesn't try to force-feed you dlc at every turn or a half-baked multiplayer that is there just for the sake of being there. (glares at Tomb Raider) Runner Up This game is practically perfection. I'm not a big Nintendo junky but I can definitely understand the hype around this one. An absolutely fantastic game that no self-respecting 3DS or Wii U owner should miss, it is *''Super Smash Bros.'' **Nintendo? **Nintendo **$40-$60 **'3DS', Wii U Runner Up Runner Up This really needed a mention so here is the mention, this is one of the best games I've ever played and it is multiplayer only. It is also the reason Titanfall isn't in this spot. You may be surprised to find that it is *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' **Popcap Games **Electronic Arts **$40 **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC Seriously play it. Category:Blog posts